HosePipe Dreams
by Izzy'sBelle
Summary: A one shot inspired by Danny's 'Heat' photoshoot


A one-shot inspired by Mr Miller's 'Heat' magazine photo shoot last week, hope you enjoy! Thank-you to everyone for your lovely comments on my other stories. Once again special thanks to 22Eire for making sure this story got written and that it actually made sense before I posted it.

* * *

><p>The garage had been dead all morning, so dead in fact that Cain had taken off into Hotten for the day leaving Aaron alone trying to find any job he could to keep him occupied and his thoughts off the man he knew was currently lying half naked in their bed just metres away from him. As he finished changing the oil on a Landrover they'd had in for a service, the last task he'd been able to think of, he wiped his hands down on the legs of his overalls and pulled his phone from his back pocket.<p>

'Bored! Come keep me company! x' Locating Jackson's number he pressed send just as a voice interrupted the silence.

'Aaron?' He looked up to see a girl walking across the forecourt towards him. She looked about his age with long wavy brown hair. 'I thought it was you, remembered you saying something about being a mechanic. Do you not remember me?'

'Yeah of course; Briony, right? Scarlett's friend?' What are you doing here?' He's been unsure at first, thinking the face before him looked familiar but not quite able to place it. But the immaculate clothes and the self-confident smile as she eyed him up had confirmed it.

'Yep that's right. It's weird actually I don't think I've seen Scarlett or even really spoken to her other than the odd Facebook comment since that night she tried to set us up. Then here I am, come to see her about my sister's hen do, and I bump into you. Maybe it's fate.'

Aaron had never really been that good at recognising when he was being flirted with but even he couldn't fail to miss this attempt. She had closed the distance between them and was now leaning against the front of the Landrover, twiddling her hair round her fingers and looking up at him from under heavily mascara laden lashes.

'Yeah well...look I'm sorry I can't chat, I'm on my own here today so I've got loads to be getting on with' He turned to walk inside the metal shed where the tools were kept but jumped when he felt a hand stroke down his upper arm, halting his progress.

'Actually I wanted to talk to you about a car. That one over there.' She pointed towards the row of cars for sale, singling out a blue Vauxhall Corsa.

'I thought your parents bought you a car for your eighteenth?'

'Yeah they did but I kind of wrote it off the other week; totally not my fault, the other guy came out of nowhere...anyway I'm looking for a replacement.'

For the next half hour or so Aaron attempted to look interested as he showed her every last detail of the car while she continued to flirt outrageously, becoming more and more brazen as it became clear her efforts were not having the desired effect. Eventually she seemed to admit defeat; 'Right I'd better get going then, I'm supposed to be meeting Scarlett in five minutes.'

Aaron breathed what he hoped wasn't an audible sigh of relief. 'Well it was good seeing you again; let me know what you decide to do about the car.' He immediately realised he'd said the wrong thing as she sauntered back towards him; stopping, her face inches from his own.

'Well I'm not sure about the price. Maybe I could convince you to drop it a bit...' Leaning in further she placed one hand on the back of his neck. Aaron practically leaped backwards, out of her grasp.

'Look Briony I'm sorry, you seem really nice and all but you're...you're just not my type.' He didn't have the energy to come out to her right now, and besides it wasn't exactly a lie.

'Whatever!' Shooting a withering look in his direction she turned on her heel and stomped away towards the village.

A grateful Aaron reached into his pocket again, there had been no sign of Jackson and no reply from him either.

'Just been propositioned by a girl. Now can you get down here! x'

* * *

><p>Hearing his phone beep Jackson reached out an arm to grab it from the bedside table, knowing without looking who the text would be from. It was his first day off in weeks, having been working on a big project in Robblesfield, and Aaron had been whining all week because Cain refused to let him have it off too as Debbie was currently away with Cameron. Reading the message he laughed to himself as he imagined Aaron awkwardly trying to dodge the advances of some eager female customer, but still he remained in bed. Throwing the covers off as the heat of the late July sun filled the room he made himself comfortable once more and was on the edge of drifting back off to sleep when he heard water pelting against the window. Surprised by the sudden intrusion of rain onto the summer's day he sat up, slung his legs over the side of the bed and walked towards the glass, opening the curtains. The water subsided as he did so and he looked down to see his boyfriend grinning up at him; a sponge and a bucket of soapy water were in his hands and a hosepipe lay at his feet. Attempting to look annoyed but failing miserably Jackson yanked the curtains shut again. He headed back towards the bed, pausing to grab his phone as his message tone beeped once more.<p>

'Whoops sorry about that, hand must have slipped. But seeing as you're up anyway... x'

An idea forming Jackson replied at last. 'Nice try. I'm going back to bed. Enjoy your car wash. x'

Placing his phone back down he strode towards their wardrobe; grabbing jeans and a t-shirt he dressed quickly before rushing down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hearing the back door shut and the kettle being switched on Jackson seized his opportunity; gently opening and closing the front door, taking care not be heard, he snuck round to where the gate, that now hung from the wall of their house blocking the entrance to the garage, stood wide open. In an effort to placate Cain after a recent spate of vandalism targeted at the business Jackson had fitted it himself a few weeks earlier. Closing it now and turning the key in the padlock, Jackson smiled as he made his way back inside, once again ensuring not to alert the younger man to his presence. Aaron was a creature of habit and it was this quality that Jackson was now relying on as, remaining hidden just inside the door, he waited for the other man to head to the bathroom. They had been together just over a year now and, after Aaron had gotten over the hurdle of the 'L' word, had moved in to Dale Head when Rhona's son was born, deciding that the new parents could do with more space and time alone, something they were also keen to have for themselves. Although it had only been just over a month their time together seemed to have paid off as he heard the click of the lock on the bathroom door and took his chance to run through and out into the bright sunshine covering the yard now hidden from view by the tall metal gate.<p>

Coffee gulped down and dirty overalls discarded on the bathroom floor Aaron emerged into the sunlight once more, dressed in the tracksuit bottoms and light blue t-shirt he'd had on underneath. Closing the door behind him he turned, not expecting the icy cold blast that struck him as he did so, soaking him from head to toe.

'What the...' Pushing away the water dripping across his line of vision he spotted the lean figure of his boyfriend walking towards him, practically doubled over with laughter. 'Jackson! What the hell do you think you're playing at?'

Jackson managed to contain his laughter just long enough to reply. 'Revenge!'

'For what?'

'You know what. I told you after the first night we spent together that I hate waking up in the morning and on my one day off you've done nothing but pester me to get up all morning, and all because you couldn't handle getting chatted up by a girl.'

Storming past the older man, Aaron rounded the blue corsa he could practically recite every detail of after this morning which was now parked in the middle of the forecourt waiting to be washed.

'Oh come on Aaron, lighten up! I thought you liked playing with hosepipes if your little display earlier was anything to go by...well that and the past year or so...'

'You think you're pretty funny don't you?'

'I do as it happens, in fact...' Jackson was silenced by the wave of soapy water that crashed over him as Aaron lobbed the contents of the bucket he had been holding earlier from only feet away.

Spluttering Jackson just managed 'Right that's it Livesy, it's on!' before tearing towards the younger man, hose still in hand. As Aaron made to escape he grabbed at his t-shirt, tearing the thin fabric as he pulled him towards him. The force causing their chests to bump together Jackson took full advantage, gripping on tight with his left hand while with his right he pointed the nozzle down the neck of the t-shirt, spraying water down Aaron's back.

Managing to wriggle free Aaron emerged topless but instead of fleeing once more grabbed his now empty t-shirt, throwing it to the floor then ridding himself of his trainers, socks and trackies before setting to work unbuttoning and unzipping his boyfriend's sodden jeans.

'What do you think you're doing?' The older man raised his eyebrows but put up no resistance as the heavy fabric was shimmied down his legs.

'Getting you out of these wet clothes! Don't want you catching cold now do we?' Jackson kicked off his flip flops to allow Aaron to remove his jeans completely. Returning to his full height he stripped off the other man's t-shirt on the way back up, adding both garments to the pile of clothes now strewn across the gravel. Closing the gap between them Aaron pressed his lips to his boyfriend's, running his fingers slowly down the builder's arm before snatching the head of the hosepipe from his hands. A victorious smile was now painted across his features as in one swift movement he yanked the waistband of the builder's boxers away from his skin, pointing the nozzle downwards.

'Whoa whoa you don't wanna do that!' Jackson was holding his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender.

'Oh yeah, and why's that?'

'Because that water's freezing.'

'And?'

'And if you plan on getting lucky right now, or in the next month or so for that matter, doing that is a very bad idea.'

Aaron paused; pondering, weighing up the options before letting the hose drop to the floor.

Pulling away from their embrace Jackson crouched down, searching for his jeans. Locating them and reaching into the back pocket he pulled out a tube of lube before straightening up to return to his previous position. He was greeted by raised eyebrows from the younger man,

'What?'

'You planned this all along didn't you? All that stuff about getting your own back cos I woke you up...'

'I don't know what you're talking about...' A sickly sweet smile was plastered across Jackson's face.

'Uh-huh, so you just happened to have that with you?'

'Ok ok you caught me. Look if you're that upset I'll just go back inside and leave you to your hosepipe.' The smile now turned devilish and still dressed only in his boxers he went to stride past his boyfriend but was stopped by a forceful hand clutching his bicep.

'Not so fast' the same hand now swung him round, pinning him between the bonnet of the blue corsa and the half-naked body of his lover. 'You're here now, and seeing as you went to the effort of bringing supplies we may as well use them.' Snatching the white tube from the older man with his free hand he attacked his mouth with his own. As their tongues clashed he felt the bulge in his boyfriend's pants growing and moved his attention down to his neck; kissing, sucking and nipping, not caring what evidence might be left in the aftermath. Encouraged by the moans his endeavours were eliciting he released his grip on Jackson's arm, now using both hands to guide his progress to his target as his kisses trailed lower down the builder's toned torso. Reaching the soft grey cotton that was now his only obstacle he hooked his fingers inside, ensuring to brush them against the sensitive skin that lay beneath, before sliding the fabric down to reveal his prize. As Jackson lifted one foot then the other he was left fully exposed in the bright summer sunshine.

Standing back to admire his handiwork Aaron made sure his gaze was returned before bending down to remove his own underwear. Seeing the obvious appreciation in his partner's face, as well as other areas, he smirked to himself and returned to his previous position. The brush of his stubble against Jackson's cock as he placed gentle kisses down his treasure trail and below caused his partner to throw his head back, closing his eyes against the sun's glare. Feeling Aaron move away Jackson eagerly awaited the warm, moist mouth that he was certain would soon surround his him as it had so many times before. Shaken from his reverie he gasped at the unexpected cold he felt instead as the contents of the tube was spread along his length. He looked down ready to express his dissatisfaction but was cut off before he could speak.

'I've been here all morning while you've been lying in bed; don't think I'm doing all of the work.' Jackson opened his mouth to protest but instead all that escaped was a moan as the skilled hand of the younger man began working its way up and down; coating him, preparing him for what he hoped was to come. Feeling his boyfriend's excitement growing Aaron withdrew his fingers and crouched down to lick the droplets of pre-cum from the tip before crashing their mouths together, teasing Jackson with the taste of himself.

Jackson's hands worked their way down the younger man's back, coming to rest with one over each cheek of his arse; massaging gently first before gripping as he lifted Aaron from the ground, turning him and placing him on the bonnet of the corsa; on his back, legs spread in the air. Their mouths remaining locked together Jackson snatched the tube from Aaron's hand, struggling to unscrew the lid before coating the fingers of his right hand. Leaving Aaron in the compromising position he stood up before sliding his boyfriend's arse to the edge of the bonnet to provide easier access. Slowly he slid one finger in, pausing while the younger man caught his breath then proceeded, moving the digit around trying to loosen the passage before inserting a second then a third. He watched Aaron squirm as he probed, searching for his sweet spot, knowing he had hit the jackpot when he heard a sound he only ever heard at this moment, somewhere between a whimper and a scream. Determined to prolong the ecstasy for as long as possible he danced his fingers around again, deliberately avoiding that same spot until he saw Aaron open his mouth to complain at which point he returned. He repeated the teasing again and again before he was satisfied Aaron was loose enough to accept him. Aaron groaned as the fingers were removed but willingly complied as Jackson grabbed his legs, wrapping them around his own torso, searching for the optimum position. Adding quickly to the preparation he had received minutes earlier Jackson lined himself up. Inching forward slowly he stopped as the tip of his cock touched the delicate skin surrounding Aaron's pink, exposed hole. Shifting their position slightly he gently pushed the head in, waiting for the muscles to contract around him before burying himself further and further. At any sign of discomfort from his lover he stopped, stroking the thighs that enveloped his waist, waiting while his laboured breathing returned to normal before proceeding. In almost all the way he stopped for a final time but his actions were countered by the mechanic shifting himself forward, eager to be full of the man he loved.

Now buried to the hilt Jackson noticed a slight grimace cross the features of the man stretched out in front of him.

'Are you ok?'

'Jackson! Shut the fuck up and do me will you?'

No further invitation needed Jackson found a rhythm; pulling out almost all the way then plunging himself back it, the sounds emerging from his lover assuring him that he was on the right track.

'Faster, Jay. Please I'm so close. Faster.'

Jackson was never more turned on than when witnessing the tough facade of his boyfriend drop as he writhed around in pleasure and begged for more. Increasing the speed of his thrusts and feeling himself approaching a crescendo, he reached out a hand and began to pump Aaron's fully erect cock. Timing the movements so they reached their peak together Jackson came inside Aaron while seconds later he watched streams of cum burst from the younger man covering his hand, his own stomach and the bonnet which lay beneath him.

Exhausted by his exertions Jackson pushed Aaron to one side, stretching out beside him.

* * *

><p>They lay there side by side for what seemed liked hours; naked but warmed by the sun, Aaron's hand resting across Jackson's stomach, occasionally stroking gently from side to side, until their bliss was interrupted.<p>

'Aaron? Why is this gate shut?' Cain's voice rang out from the other side of the metal barrier.

'Shit!' Quickly jumping to his feet, pulling Jackson up with him, Aaron snatched the pile of clothes from the floor and led the two of them quickly behind the Landrover.

A key turned in the lock and the gate was dragged open.

'Aaron! Get out here now. I know you're there, I'm not deaf.'

A sheepish looking Aaron emerged, clothes still damp and sticking to his body. Looking up he realised his uncle was not alone.

'Alright Cain? Just been washing some of the cars! What's she doing with you?'

'I bumped into her when I was walking up here; says she's interested in buying that Corsa. I told her you'd take her out for a test drive.'

'Uh yeah sure, I'll just pop inside and get changed then I'll be right with you. Alright?'

But Cain was no longer listening, his attention focused on the ground before him.

'Whose is that?' He gestured at a white t-shirt with red piping lying in an ever decreasing puddle, 'and that?' His gaze had shifted to another object beside it, also white with the letters 'KY' visible from the angle at which it lay.

'Errrr...' The young mechanic was tongue-tied, desperately scrambling for an explanation.

'Oi, get out here twinkle-toes!' Cain didn't stop to wait for one

Struggling to maintain a straight face a topless Jackson emerged. 'Hi Cain. Briony, isn't it? Jackson Walsh, heard a lot about you.' He nodded his greeting before turning to a beetroot red Aaron. 'Well I'll just nip in and get you those dry clothes then shall I?' He turned on his heel; the chuckles he was unable to stifle could just be heard as he hurried to the back door of the house.

'Right well I'm heading back out again. I'll leave you too it shall I?'

'Yeah ok then.' Aaron's words were directed at his uncle's retreating back.

An uncomfortable silence descended.

'So, you're gay then?' Having managed to pick her jaw off the floor Briony spoke up, breaking the dead-lock.

'Looks that way doesn't it.' Aaron's eyes remained firmly fixed on the floor. 'Why don't you come back in 10 minutes or so and I'll take you out for that test drive. I'll just get changed and give the car a quick wash over.'


End file.
